


Give the Boy A Great Big Hoot

by oddmonster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Rituals, Alien Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/pseuds/oddmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu, with some trepidation, assists the ootau species with their collection ritual. I think you know where we're going with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give the Boy A Great Big Hoot

There are hands on Sulu, beneath a sheet which the ootau have thoughtfully laid across his hips in deference to his aversion to the ritual. Aversion's maybe too strong a word. He's twenty-two, so some part of his brain reminds him that technically, this counts as getting laid. Although that's maybe too romantic a term for--

Sulu arches, gasping as he's expertly stroked beneath the sheet. Fuck. _Fuck._ Collection ritual or not, someone among the ootau knows what they're doing and Sulu bucks into the unseen fist, feeling his load rise, hot and ready in him.

He didn't think it would be this good. Certainly not--FUCK. Digging his heels into the pallet, Sulu can't help the cry that escapes him as he comes, but his voice rises sharply at the feel of the collection-tube clamped over his throbbing cock. It contracts around him, squeezing in time with each long and ragged pulse that rips out down the length of his spine and out, until the feeling toys with painful and he tries to bat the thing away. More hands grab his, halting his efforts and letting the collection tube finish its work.

And just like that, it's over. Hands and tube all withdraw, leaving him spent and alone under a come-spattered sheet, millions of light years from home.

A long musical hooting reaches Sulu's ears just before he lets go and falls into the satisfied fatigue that beckons. His nerves are still raw with pleasure and he squirms a little at the touch of a soft cloth across his sensitive head. It traces a path down the shaft to his balls, and Sulu spurts a little more. Fuck. It also elicits a giggle, and Sulu lets his eyes fall closed as the hooting continues in a higher tone. He hopes it means they're pleased, but really, if he was honest, he really couldn't give a fuck. It's done, is what it is.

The ootau's strange demands have been met, and Sulu's just saved a world smaller than his room back on the Enterprise by getting jacked-off by a collection of party favors. He pushes the sheet away and sits up, reaching for his clothes.

This job's going to take some getting used to.


End file.
